Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.\overline{56} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 56.5656...\\ 1x &= 0.5656...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 56}$ ${x = \dfrac{56}{99}} $